Question: $9gi + 7h + 9i + 1 = h + 5i - 3$ Solve for $g$.
Answer: Combine constant terms on the right. $9gi + 7h + 9i + {1} = h + 5i - {3}$ $9gi + 7h + 9i = h + 5i - {4}$ Combine $i$ terms on the right. $9gi + 7h + {9i} = h + {5i} - 4$ $9gi + 7h = h - {4i} - 4$ Combine $h$ terms on the right. $9gi + {7h} = {h} - 4i - 4$ $9gi = -{6h} - 4i - 4$ Isolate $g$ ${9}g{i} = -6h - 4i - 4$ $g = \dfrac{ -6h - 4i - 4 }{ {9i} }$